For the One I Love
by Heavy D. Friky
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been in a relationship for over a year. But just as the two start getting really close, Naruto breaks up with Hinata. "W-What I'm trying to say i-is… I-I'm sorry; I don't… I d-don't love you…" Tears will be shed... and promises made with blood. Two-Shot story.


Underlined: Emphasis on a word.

"Hey" : Speech

'Hey' : A thought

_Italics_: A memory

**Bold**: Authors note

* * *

**..~For the One I Love~..**

**Chapter 1: The Light that Shadows Us**

"W-What I'm trying to say i-is… I-I'm sorry; I don't… I d-don't love you…"

Moments passed with a thick silence. And suddenly the breeze picked up. The new wind blowing her midnight blue her, and it swayed in the air, looking soft to the touch. The space around her seemed to glow, as it they weren't even on the street; as if the heavens themselves were casting a light down upon an angel.

But the glow made her face look even paler and the tears even brighter as they fell from her closed eyes. Her upper cheeks were a red hue, making her eyes look red. She looked like a fallen angel. Her goofy, fake smile didn't help. She truly looked like her whole world had fallen into millions of pieces before her. Yet, even through it all, she continued to smile. She even let out the occasional chuckle, which sounded more like a choke; as if she was drowning…

The tears continued to fall. Every second that passed in this retched street, seeming like a year. Yet he could not talk. He didn't have the right to… after all it was his entire fault. He hated this. He hated seeing her cry. But worst of all was knowing that he was the cause of this pain that was engulfing her… he was the cause of her tears. He faced the ground, his hands balling into tight fists.

As she let out a small whimper, his hands started shaking and his eyes closed tightly, wanting the world to disappear. Or for him to disappear; as long as he could run away… as long as he didn't have to feel this way.

"Thank you..." She suddenly choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. Her words sounding gruff and drenched in her sorrow. He didn't understand why she thanked him, yet he still couldn't speak… his voice wasn't working; his lungs had caved in, heavy from the scene before him. "T-Thank… you…" She said again, this time her tears choking her. She bowed her head, shielding it from view. Her hands knit together and came up to her aching, throbbing chest, which felt as if it were going to implode.

Seconds passed before he just couldn't take it any more. In a burst of adrenaline, he took a couple steps forward and with determination he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her body roughly. Her whole body moved and her face looked up to his face in surprise. However what Naruto saw left him speechless and all that adrenaline and determination faded; her face no longer tried to hide her suffering and her wide eyes showed all her feeling clearly to him; her love, her pain, surprise, embarrassment… how she felt she was stupid… how she felt as if she were not enough…

And all of a sudden, Naruto, for the first time since his relationship had started with Hinata, over a year ago, he saw all her insecurities, fears and, most importantly, those scars from the past resurfacing… her self-hatred and her old lack of self-confidence. He grew scared, but before he could help himself, he spoke.

"Why are you thanking me!? I just broke your heart, right? You should be angry! Angry at me, but…!" He couldn't finish; his own tears soon joining her on the ground. '…But instead… why?! Why are you angry… at yourself?!' he screamed in his head. The words he couldn't possibly say aloud. Because he was afraid; afraid of what she would say… Afraid she would confirm his fears. He didn't want this! Why did it have to end like this?! It wasn't fair, it—

"Because… B-Because you gave m-me the best year… o-of my life…" She interrupted his thoughts, her tears flowing quicker down her red cheeks. Her hiccups interrupting her between words. He looked up at her, his eyes burnt with sorrow, tears still leaking from them.

"Because your s-smile saved me. And… w-when I finally was able to tell you how I felt… you didn't shoot me down…! Y-You gave me a c-chance… a-and… and I will a-a-always… always be grateful to you for t-that… Because… Because… I r-really…!" She choked on her voice, not being able to finish, her head once again bobbing down; hiding. Her knees were noticeably buckling under the weight she felt on her entire body and soul. Her entire form shaking, even though it was only fall.

He slowly released her hand and as he let it go, her knees finally gave in and she crumbled to the floor, tears flowing uncontrollably. She now was whimpering, and cried to her heart's content… she couldn't keep it in longer. She cried, not loudly, but softly- her voice weak.

Naruto looked up into the heavens, more tears joining Hinata's on the floor, forgotten. His azure blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the sun. And he suddenly felt as if his body gave in; drained of all his energy. He cried with her. For his fallen angel. For his first and only love. For the relationship they shared, now lost. He cried for her and for himself… he cried to the gods above.

And then he trembled to the wall, his back pressing up against the hard surface. He continued looking up, but slowly sinking to his knees. "Damn it…" he kept repeating softly into the afternoon air. And then, once he was sat, his eyes drifted to the right; were Hinata was curled up into a ball shape, crying her eyes out for the same reasons.

His eyes produced more tears, which fell down his cheeks. And all that his mind could think of was how. How had he gotten to this point? This damned point!

Filled with sudden rage, his hand curled into a tight fist and he violently punched the floor beside him, the ground beneath his now broken hand, cracking.

But he kept crying, for it did not quench his rage, his sorrow. But all he could do was pray. Pray to anyone that she would be alright… and maybe one day… she would forgive him.

...

And as the afternoon passed, grey clouds covered the skies, and these clouds, filled with moisture, saturated the land. But still, the two broken angels mourned on the same street all afternoon. Only hours later did rescue find them, and picked up the broken shards, but could not fix them.

The only one who could fix these two angels… were each other.

* * *

Weeks had passed, yet Naruto had not recovered in the slightest. In fact, it seemed that he only got worse as the time passed. Yet he just couldn't help himself; he thought of her every second. And even though he knew he was making it worse… he never wanted to forget her.

Then there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Hyuga Hozin at his door and he snarled.

"What do you want?" He demanded of the Hyuga.

"I will forgive your insolence since you decided to keep your part of our agreement" he glared at Naruto.

"More like blackmail" He glared furiously, his killer intent increasing by the second.

"Don't make me laugh boy. The Hyuga are above such primate methods"

"Oh yeah? Forcing me to break up with Hinata in exchange for not disowning her and placing the Caged Bird seal on her doesn't sound like blackmail at all!" He raged, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Come, come, boy. You didn't really expect we would allow you, the demon, to have a 'relationship' with our heiress?" He patronized. "The only reason it lasted so long was because of Hiashi. But now that he's been dealt with, we can personally see to the proper upbringing of our future clan head."

Naruto was about to argue, but something Hozin said caught his attention. "What do you mean by Hiahi's been 'dealt with'?" He asked, his voice wavering- fearing the worst.

Hozin's eye twitched and a wide grin smeared itself on his face. Naruto felt his stomach churn.

"Oh. So she didn't tell you, huh?" He chuckled darkly. After a glare from Naruto, he continued, the grin still painted on his face. "Hiashi died a few days after you officially ended your 'relationship' with Hinata."

Naruto's world went blank. His eyes went wide and he suddenly didn't care about Hozin. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. What must of she felt like? Betrayed? He couldn't imagine how much pain she had gone through… she was going through... Damn it, it was bad enough that he had to break up with her, but this?! Why, of all people, her?! In his grief, he called her name, wishing that she was all right... praying with all his might that she would wait for him.

"Hinata…!"

'I'm coming. Wait for me!' he desperately prayed.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hello dear readers! :D**

**This chapter is a classic case of Cliffhanger-no-jutsu! Muahaha :D Anyway, I was so inspired by this drawing I saw on DeviantArt that I just HAD to write a story about it x3.**

**I, however still feel this doesn't do the drawing justice.. but I hope it wasn't too bad :(**

**Basically I'm planning this to be a two-shot story. I do hope you enjoy it! :P**

**Please R&R, it's really appreciated and only takes a second of your time! **

**-Heavy D. Friky ^^**


End file.
